High School
by Celtic karate
Summary: X-Files in high school in Prescott Arizona. MSR DRR. The friendship means a decent group of friends including the main characters of the show
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So it's been forever since I've posted or even had an X-File fic uploaded; and that is because I was writing this piece and wanted to get a decent amount of it done. Let me know how I did and if I should continue or if it's utter rubbish. And just to let you know; I live in this town and all the people have different names but they are based on real people.

High School 1

Our Story Starts

It was a Friday afternoon in July and the Scully family had just finished unpacking. The town they now lived was not a navy or a military town; it wasn't even near the ocean. The town was called Prescott and it was in the warm South-Western state of Arizona. The Scully family had moved there after Captain William Scully was killed in the line of duty; he and his ship were sent to help patrol and protect against pirates along the African Coast. He had been shot while surveying the deck of the ship for an inspection. Maggie Scully, the Captain's wife did not like being in their house in Virginia, because of all the memories that surrounded the house; memories of the Captain that were in the old house. So after a month of planning and choosing just were to go she had packed up the house and moved the family that still lived with her to Prescott, Arizona.

So Dana Scully, Maggie's youngest girl sat in her new room; staring at a beat up copy of _Moby Dick_; her father's favorite book as well as her own. "Goodbye Ahab, I love you." She told the book as she placed it on the corner of her desk and moved to her closet to finish hanging all of her clothes. Dana Scully was very short; only five foot three inches. She had dark red hair that fell to the middle of her back. After she had finished hanging up her clothes she made her way downstairs. Her older sister, Missy, was helping her mother unpack in the kitchen. In the living room the oldest, Bill and his girlfriend, Tara were arranging the furniture. Charlie, the youngest of the Scully children, was still upstairs unpacking his room.

Sixteen (almost seventeen) year old Dana grabbed the last box marked kitchen and started unloading the plate ware and stacked it on the table in order of size; after she finished she found the cupboard where the plates go and gathered them up and put them away. She then collapsed the box and put it in the pile that was under the table. The pile would be placed in the garage. Hopefully not used until Dana left for college. She then went to see if Bill and Tara needed help; the only thing they needed was mom's approval. So she got mom and went up to Charlie's rooms, she helped him finish unpacking and collapsed his boxes and brought them downstairs to the pile just as Bill was taking half the load out to the garage. She grabbed the other half and the boxes from Charlie's room and followed her big brother.

They placed the boxes in a cupboard; where they would stay (hopefully) until Dana left for college in two years. They both returned to the living room and sat down on the couches. Dana sat down next to her mom and Bill next to Tara. Missy took a spot next to Maggie and Charlie sat on the other side of Bill.

"Mom, Tara and I have a flight to take us back to Virginia tonight at nine; we tried to get a later flight but this was the only one that worked with her parent's schedule. The shuttle will be here to take us to Sky Harbor at five. I wish we could stay longer but we need to get back before semester starts." Bill told his mother, his face apologetic.

"Okay Bill. It's a quarter after four now so there is no time to make food for you guys and I still need to go to the store. So have a good flight call me and leave a message to tell me you made it home. I need to go put everything away in my room and get it straightened out. If you'll excuse me." Maggie got up and made her way up stairs. Dana and Missy shared a look and silently agreed to keep an eye on her this evening after Bill and Tara left.

Missy got up and grabbed a pack of playing cards from her purse and sat back down on the floor by the coffee table Dana and Charlie joined her while Bill and Tara leaned forward.

"The game is 21, no bets and no heckling; give Mom some peace and quiet before you guys leave us." She dealt the hand and played dealer. Charlie won the first hand with 20 points and played dealer next. Charlie stayed dealer and Dana won every hand after that.

Soon five 'til five arrived and Tara and Bill got up and began to say goodbye to Missy, Dana and Charlie; they made their way upstairs and said goodbye to Maggie. They came downstairs with their duffle bags and carry-on bags and left the new house. The shuttle arrived just as they stepped outside the house and they got inside and the car drove off.

"And then there were three." Missy said as they dealt a round of Go Fish to play with Charlie. Charlie played all four hands and only lost one; to Missy. As Dana dealt the fifth hand Charlie stood up.

"Dana, can I go play in my room now?"

"Sure bud, be sure to listen if someone calls you though . . ." She didn't get to finish as Charlie had already run up the stairs to his room. Dana picked up the already dealt cards, reshuffled them and dealt out half to Missy so they could play war.

"So I was thinking that a new town meant that I could start over, I mean still do the same stuff as I did other places but maybe get a haircut and get some shorter clothes; while getting rid of some of my heavier winter gear. What do you think, Missy?"

"Great idea we can go tomorrow. I saw a Goodwill on our way around town today. We can donate your heavier winter gear and trade it for some shorter summer gear. Short-shorts, Skirts and sundresses are definitely in order. We can also check out the bookstores while I am here. My plane leaves on Sunday evening. So we had better do that before then. And we need to make sure that one of us goes with mom to the store to get food tomorrow." Missy replied as she shuffled her half of the deck.

An hour later and the game of war is still going on as Maggie came down the stairs.

"Let's go get some food to eat. Where's Charlie?" She asked as she saw her two daughters playing war.

"Ok, he is in his room." They both said at the same time.

"CHARLIE!" Dana called up the stairs. "Charlie come down, we're going out!"

Charlie came down the stairs and everyone slipped their shoes on and left to go to dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

High School 2

Dinner and Talk

Maggie and Missy sat up in the front seat of the car as Dana and Charlie took the backseat. They drove around for a time trying to figure out what to eat; they passed all the fast food places without looking at them and made their way downtown. They passed a place called Bill's Pizza, and Maggie pulled over to a parking space. They entered the restaurant to find it half full. Diner rush was not for another hour or so. They sat at a table by the wall. After a few minutes a Red-haired (like fire engine red, not like the rest of the Scully Clan hair) came over with some menus.

"Welcome to Bill's, my name is Sarah and I'll be your server this evening. Can I get you guys anything to drink?" She took out a pad of small paper and a pen with a curly top.

"Water for me please?" Asked Maggie.

"Same." Was Dana.

"Sierra Mist" Was Charlie.

"Do you have Ice Tea?" Missy asked.

"Yes we do. Would you like that?"

"Yes, please. Thank you."

"Alright. I'll go get those for you and give you a few minutes to look over the menu and decide what you want." With that she left. All four Scully's were silent as they gazed at the menu. Just then the sound of the door opening was heard and a group of five teenagers entered the pizza parlor and took a seat by a window. Three of the teenagers were male while the other two were female. One of the females was tall and leggy. Her skin tone was very tan, possibly of Mexican descent. She had a smile on her face, it seemed like it was permanently etched there. The other female was short, the same height as Dana was and her hair was a light shade of brown. She sat next to one of the guys who put his arm around her shoulders. He was a skinny guy of medium height and if Dana had to guess she would say that he was a swimmer. Next to him was the other girl who had her head one the second guy's shoulder. He was a stocky build like a football player. He face was in a frown or a scowl. Dana turned to the last guy of the group.

Even sitting Dana could tell that he was tall. His face was tan as was his arms. His nose was rather large, but it fit his face. His eyes were dark. Either brown or hazel, Dana could not tell from this angle. He seemed to be the odd man out, not having a date. Not that he seemed to mind. His mouth was in in a smirk.

Dana was interrupted from her staring at the five teenagers by Sarah returning with their drinks.

"Here we are. Are you guys ready to order?"

"I think so. . . Guys, you ready to order?" Maggie asked the group

"I will have the Feta Cheese Salad." Missy ordered. And Sarah wrote it up.

"An individual pizza with pepperoni and sausage please." Was Charlie's order.

"I'll have an individual cheese, please." Dana was the last. Sarah left after she finished writing the orders down. And Dana turned to her mother.

"Mom, its Friday night. Let us get the food tomorrow. I think we should also trade in some of our heavier winter gear for some summer gear. I have looked up the weather for here and it doesn't get very cold, so we don't really need all of the winter gear we own."

"Where can we do that?"

"I saw Goodwill on our drive to the house this morning, maybe we could try there. If not there are plenty of thrift stores that I saw that we could try." Melissa spoke up.

"Very well. We can do the shopping and some of that tomorrow. Now what about school?"

"What do you mean, mom?" Dana asked.

"Well do you want to go to the local public high school, or find an alternative? And which middle school should we sent Charlie to?"

"Yeah let's just do the local high school for me. And we live next to Granite Mountain Middle School; I saw the sign before we turned. Registration should start here in a few weeks or so. After all it's almost the end of July. School normally starts in August." Dana shrugged and Sarah brought the two individual pizzas over while one of the other waiters brought over the salads. The family of four ate their dinner in silence and Dana's gaze kept wandering over to the group of five sitting in the window. Their large pizza and plates were delivered shortly after she started eating. The group was loud as they ate their pizza.

Dana couldn't stop looking at the tall boy who seemed to be the odd man out. The small brunette caught her staring at the group, she just smiled and winked. Then she noticed that Dana was staring at the odd man out. The girl's grin spread and would make the Cheshire Cat nervous. Dana dropped her gaze and felt the heat from her blush on her cheeks.

Dana didn't look at the group again and focused on her food, but she felt the girl's eyes on her the entire time. After the bill had been paid, everyone except Dana went to use the bathrooms and the group over in the corner left. Well almost all of them. Dana watched as the small brunette sat down next to her.

"Well, I've never seen you here or anywhere in town until just now. So that must mean you are either here short term or new to the area?" She trailed off and waited for me to relax. When I didn't she spoke again. "Relax; I'm not going to bite off your head for staring at us. I found it funny; most people don't stare at us."

"Why?" The question was out of my mouth before I could stop it.

She grinned at me, having thought that she had broken the ice. "Most people don't look at us because we are outcasts, social pariah. I am a total nerd and don't talk unless I think it's worth it, My boyfriend Brant is a language genius but doesn't know how to talk to other people without sounding like he has Turrets, Monica; the other girl is into the occult and her boyfriend John is a quiet football player who lost his kid brother to a pedophile in New York a few years ago. We banded together because we were kind of pushed together, but it works."

"What about the tall boy, the odd man out?" I was slowly warming to her.

"Mulder believes in Aliens and that has him out casted. And he doesn't trust anyone really; we're exceptions. He says that he needs John and Brant to protect him and me and Monica to make him laugh and to stop him from feeling so depressed. However I want you to know that after you looked at your food when I caught you staring; I caught him staring to." She paused for a moment and glanced up towards the bathroom. "Your family is coming out. If you choose to go to PHS, I'll see you around." She stood up and walked back towards the door before sprinting up the street to catch up to her group.

We leave soon after and Dana lay in bed and thought about the boy she saw today. Well eventually she fell asleep with the thought of meeting him once school started.


	3. Chapter 3

High School 3

Title

The rest of the weekend passed in a semi-pleasant way. On Saturday Melissa took the family's heavier winter gear and dropped them off in a donation bin for Goodwill. Then she, Dana and Charlie went to Ross on the other side of town in a shopping village called Frontier Village. At Ross Dana and Charlie stocked up on shorts, t-shirts and other clothes to replace the heavier winter gear they just donated. Melissa pays with her mother's debit card and then they head over to Target to purchase underwear.

After that the group of them head back downtown and wander around the square. They found two different candy shops, the pizza parlor, a hamburger joint, and a series of shops that sold art and jewelry above the old streets for the unfavorable class to walk as the railroad was being built. They moved on to another series of shops in the same building as the local brewing company. Inside were other shops, including a spice shop, a store that sold flavored olive oils and vinaigrettes, and another candy store. This one made its own fudge. The siblings had a good time that morning downtown before heading up to the mall and getting Dana's hair cut to around her chin like she wanted.

They continued to drive around the town just to get the lay of the land, so to speak. They found the high school and the middle school they would got to, as well as two Starbucks and the health food store.

Finally they returned home and moved stuff around in their rooms to make everything more comfortable. Dana and Melissa made plans to scope out a few bookstores before Missy had to catch the shuttle to the airport to head back to college.

Dinner that night was a 'fend for yourself' night and everyone went to bed pretty early. She slept fitfully, again, and didn't truly fall asleep until around dawn. The next day we continued to get everything where they wanted it to be. She kept changing how she styled her hair, trying to find how she liked it as well as a way to do said style that was easy. Her sister just laughed at her, but Dana just ignored it. Dana also changed her room. She changed her organization style for all of her books, her meager movies and massive music collection. Eventually she decided on a system she liked and moved on to her desk. She set up the old desktop that her father used to use when he was home. She got it all plugged into everything and started it up. When it was up and running she changed her background from a picture of the Navy's seal to one of her father holding her when she was a baby.

She then made sure that she had everything she wanted from the old house on the hard drive: iTunes; check, old school assignments, after all you never know when they'll come in handy; check, photos and videos of her old friends from back east and all from her family's camera; check. When she was sure she had everything she checked the internet connection. It was working fine, just fine. So she shut the computer down and grabbed her very old iPod and a book and headed downstairs. She found Charlie and Missy doing what she just did with her computer to the new family one. Well by new meant it was still a few years old and that they were getting a new one soon, which meant that she would switch with Charlie and give him the older on while she took this one. She sat next to her mother on the sofa and curled into her side as she read her book, while the older women smiled slightly and pulled her closer.

Dana may have been a 'daddy's girl' but she was still very close to her mom. And Maggie relished any time she had with her youngest daughter. The other two quickly finished and lounged around. Missy left the room about an hour and a half later and didn't reappear for two hours. When she reappeared she seemed to be dragging her feet and when Dana looked at the clock she saw that Missy would have to catch the shuttle here soon.

"Mom, I need to catch the shuttle to the airport in an hour or so." She said slowly and reluctantly. Maggie took a deep breath and sighed before nodding and getting up from the sofa and hugging her oldest daughter. "I'll be back for Christmas." She whispered in her mother's ear. Maggie kissed her cheek and the two of them headed upstairs to help get Missy packed up and Dana and Charlie set up a game of Scrabble. When they had finished playing the other two were still upstairs, so they started to play Yatzhee. They had just finished when the shuttle pulled up outside and the house and the other two came downstairs. The three of them walked with Missy out and helped load her up in the shuttle and exchanged a last set of goodbye hugs and kisses and stayed outside until the shuttle vanished from sight.

The three of them headed back into the house and separated. Dana went to her room, Charlie to his, and Maggie to the kitchen. Maggie started making some Campbell's tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches for dinner. Charlie continued to mess with his room, trying to get it right where he wanted it. And Dana curled up under her blankets and continued to read as she listened to Vivaldi.

The three of them sat at the table in the kitchen and enjoyed the hot food; even if it wasn't made from scratch. Both Dana and Charlie knew that their mother still needed to do some adjustments to cooking from scratch in this altitude. They ate in silence and when all three of them were finished; Charlie and Dana did the dishes. The sat in the living room and watched a couple hours of game shows before Maggie sent Charlie up to bed.

Dana and Maggie returned to their earlier position and read for another hour before Dana headed up to her room. She grabbed her bathroom stuff and headed to the bathroom she shared with the room that Missy would stay in when she came home and took a long hot shower before brushing her teeth and washing her face. Once she was finished with her nightly routine she climbed under the covers and fell asleep to images of the dark haired boy from the pizza parlor.


	4. Chapter 4

High School Fic 4

The rest of summer passed quickly, and Dana had only seen glimpses of the group of five, and she didn't talk to any of them. But now it was time to register for her junior year of high school while Charlie would register the next day for seventh grade.

The pulled up to the high school and parked and wandered around. Workers were putting a fresh coat of paint on some of the buildings and she could hear the marching band practicing on the football field. They walked into doors and saw signs hanging down from the ceiling pointing out those students returning should proceed straight, and new students should head to the right. When they rounded the corner they saw a table with new student information packets and paperwork. Dana picked one of each up and sat and a round table behind the other table and started to fill out all the information she knew, as her mom read through the info packet. When Dana could no longer fill the paperwork out she passed it to her mother and perused the packet for herself.

She heard a voice calling a list of students who turned in their packets to the guidance office and were just waiting to get in for their schedule before continuing along the registration process. After another ten minutes and one student in her range of the alphabet she was called. They followed the women into her office and sat down. She looked over the paperwork for a second.

"Welcome to Prescott, Miss and Mrs. Scully. I'm Becky Krumbholtz and I'll be your guidance counselor. I see that you have your transcripts that will help get you into the right classes and not make you a freshman credit wise, can I see them?" She went on without pause. Dana handed the file over and the counselor opened it up and turned to her computer. She started to input the credits Dana had earned at her other high school in Maryland and finding compatible classes with all the state requirements. After five minutes she finished and sent that document and took the transcripts out of the room for a few minutes; she came back with a copy of the transcripts Dana brought and handed her the original and put the copy and the printout in a new folder with Dana's name on the side. She put the folder in a pile of new folders and then turned back to Dana and her mother.

"Okay, so all her credits make her a junior plus; she has a few extra credits that we have seniors take. She already has World Geography, AP World History, AP United States History and Pre-AP English and Pre-Calculus as well as AP Biology, AP Chemistry and AP Physics and two P.E credits. She just needs a fine art credit and an English class and a Foreign Language class." She passed over a course catalogue, Dana flipped through and dogged eared the pages with the classes she wanted.

"Can I take AP English this year?" She asked and Becky turned back to the computer, and clicked away for a few seconds.

"Yes, there is still room in that class. I'll put you in that class and mark you as a transfer student." She clicked away adding that class to Dana's schedule, as Dana flipped to a new page.

"Okay, you're all clear for fifth hour AP English, with Mrs. Sheryl. Now, I suggest that if you have any designs for Engineering or science that you take more science classes through the Community College; you don't have to pay; you just go in and see a counselor and tell them that you're a high school student and you'll get a free class of up to 4 credit hours." She said and Dana looked at her mother who nodded.

"Which class should I take this semester?" Dana asked her advisor.

"I'd take college level Calculus this semester then a high level Biology class next semester. Check with the College for class titles and textbooks." Dana's mother made a note in her calendar to go to the college next week.

"Okay, so we have your English credit taken care of, your math and science credit will be done through the college, your lunch period is set. Now you still need two years of a foreign language; did you pick one out?"

"French." Was Dana's simple answer.

"Okay, so I'll put you in French 1-2 with Madam Claire during 2nd hour." She added that class to Dana's schedule. "Now we just need to fill in classes between first and lunch. Did you want to take US/AZ government and Economics this year or take Econ online over the summer and take AP Government next year?"

"AP next year." Dana replied.

"Okay, fine art credit?" Krumbholtz asked next.

"Does photography count?" Dana asked as it was the only 'artsy' class that stuck out in the course listings.

"Actually, yes it is; we just got the course approved with the State Board of Education to count Photography classes as a fine art class. Do you want to take that class?"

"Yeah, I can't sing of do anything with music or theater and my art skills are crap; I'm a math, science and English student." Dana smiled and shrugged.

"Okay; so you're in Beginning Photography during first hour with Mr. Tesh." She turned back to the computer and added that class to Dana's schedule.

"Okay one more class left to fill. Did you see any class that you liked as far as electives go?" Krumbholtz asked.

"No, not really." Dana smiled apologetically.

"No worries, are you good with computers?'

"Yes, I am."

"Would you like to TA for a Computer Applications teacher all year?"

"If she needs one sure."

"Good and if she doesn't I'll find a science teacher who needs a TA that hour." She told Dana and picked up her cell phone and txted the teacher she had in mind. Not even two minutes later a knock came at the door and it opened to reveal a tall woman with very tan skin, and not the orange tan that you get from the spray on stuff; she either spent time in a tanning booth or she spent a lot of time in the sun.

"I got your txt. You have a TA for me?" Her voice had a slight lisp, but it was barely noticeable.

"I do; she and her younger brother have just moved from Maryland with their mother. This is Dana Scully and her mother, Maggie." Mrs. Krumbholtz introduced them and Dana shook the woman's hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Laury Dreyer one of the Computer Applications teachers here." She told the group and seemed pleased with Dana's firm handshake that she gave. After they released hands and she shook Maggie's hand she turned back to the counselor.

"I'll take her." She said simply and the counselor nodded and clicked a few keys and put it into her schedule.

"Okay, she's yours." Mrs. Dreyer nodded and left the room. Mrs. Krumbholtz leads us out of her office and picked up Dana's printed schedule and handed it to her. "For the next part of registration you'll head back to the area where the returning students went. You'll bypass the first table as you have your schedule. The second table will be where you sign the locker agreement. Then you'll get your ID photo taken and pick it up when you pay for your lab and extracurricular fees as well as textbooks. You can also purchase a parking permit if you have the registration and insurance for it as well as pre-pay for a yearbook. If you pay for the yearbook now, it is cheaper than paying for it at the end of the year.

"After all that is done, then you can wander the school: find your classes and locker as well as make sure your locker works. Then after that; you're done and we'll see you back here for the first week of school." She told them and they nodded and walked out of the office. They went through the rest of the process rather quickly compared with the meeting.

Once they were finished they found each of Dana's classrooms; though she would have to wait for the first day of school to meet her other teachers. She then found her locker in the science hall right near her photography class. Dana and her family left the building and headed back home. Dana felt confident about how this semester would work and later that evening after dinner just as the sun was setting she left the house and started to jog up and down the street, not knowing the neighborhood enough to go farther. On her third lap she was joined by somebody she didn't see coming: the girl from the pizza parlour.

"I thought you might like a running partner, that way you could go some other place besides going up and down the street." She said, and it struck Dana that she didn't know the girl's name, but she didn't have the breath to ask. They ran in silence for another hour with the other girl leading, they went slowly enough that Dana could look around and remember the path they took so she could head back and remember the path for future runs.

They headed back towards Dana's house at a fast walk, so they could catch their breaths and talk.

"Sorry for not telling you my name when we first met, but my name's Kayla." She told me.

"Dana Scully" Dana told her holding out her hand to shake.

"I'll see you around. Oh, my mom asked why I was running right now when I usually run in the mornings, I told her I was going out to meet the new girl, you, she asked me to invite you and your family to dinner tomorrow night." Kayla rolled her eyes at her mom.

"I'll let my mother know and I'll get back to you." Dana told her.

"I live right next door to you, so you guys can just come over anytime." Kayla told her before heading up the driveway to her house. She turned and waved to Dana, who headed into her own house.


	5. Chapter 5

High School 5

The Scullys joined Kayla for dinner the next night, and Dana was glad that she knew someone in town who was close to her own age. Dana also liked the fact that Kayla seemed to like similar things. Kayla promised to show Dana the local bookstores and places to shop at without having to go shop at a franchise for whatever she was looking for.

Dana also liked the fact that Kayla knew the dark haired boy who was with her at Bills' their first night in town. This Mulder fellow. Though this was something that Dana wouldn't admit to anyone, not even herself.

The last week before school started went by smoothly. Dana helped out around the house and got her room arranged just the way she liked it. She spent her afternoons walking around town with Kayla and her older brother. Sometimes Charlie came with them, but more often than not; it was just the three of them. The two of them introduced Dana to all of the locally owned shops for books, coffee and anything else. They gave her and Charlie the low down on the teachers they could or did have. Dana thoroughly enjoyed the afternoons spent with her new friends. That Thursday, they ate a quick meal in a small café near the square. Dana officially met Monica, as she worked there and she learned that John and Kayla's boyfriend Brant were behind working as cooks.

That Friday their final stop was lunch at the Thai House before heading across the street and down a few store fronts to the book store. Dana's mother had given her enough money to get a few more books that were on the AP English booklist. They spent almost three hours coming through the shelves to find books that they wanted. Dana found the three books she wanted to buy and headed to the register behind Kayla.

"Hey Mulder. Did Bossman post the new Schedule?" She asked as the tall boy from the restaurant rang up her books.

"Yeah, he did. We're working almost every day after school next week. Mika quit." He said, though he was looking past her at Dana every other second.

"What? Why?" Kayla cried, alarmed.

"Remember about a month ago she was depressed because she didn't hear from the postal service?" Mulder asked, taking his time ringing up all the books. Kayla nodded. "Well apparently it went to someone else, and they sent back to the post office who took their sweet time sending it back to her. She got the full ride to UCLA music program. She left for Cali yesterday." Mulder told her, taking her card and swiping it.

"Really? Well good for her." Kayla said, happy for her former co-worker. Though she was a little bummed about her going away.

"Yup, so now you and I can expect an increase of hours until Skinner finds someone else to work with us for some shifts." Mulder said shaking his head at the thought of doing all of his schoolwork and working at the same time.

Dana was thinking an idea through; though she'd talk about it to Kayla when they were alone in one of their rooms later today listening to music.

"Thanks Mulder. See you later?" Kayla told him and moved to the side to let him ring Dana up. They were back on the street in five minutes. Mulder and Dana didn't even look at each other; each embarrassed by their feelings. Their transaction and interaction was awkward and Kayla had to hold in her laughter. Mulder definitely liked her, and she liked him. But she succeeded in holding back her laughter for both of their sakes, and her hide.

She couldn't hide the grin as they walked out, though, and both Dana and her brother saw.

"What?" Dana asked at the same time that her brother asked.

"What is the Cheshire Cat doing on your face?" Her brother asked.

"Nothing." Kayla said simply and Dana let it go, but her brother just raised his eyebrows at her; not believing his younger sister for a minute. They headed to the car and climbed in while Kayla's older brother drove them all home.

When they got home, Dana checked in with her mom before she and Kayla headed up to her room. Kayla flopped down on Dana's bed while Dana booted up her computer. When it was up she opened iTunes and hit shuffle before joining Kayla on the bed. They listened in peace to the sounds of Titanic and Skillet and Evanescence. They listened in silence for about 20 minutes enjoying the music before Kayla spoke.

"You need some new music." She said when the songs started going on repeat.

"I know." Dana sighed.

"So why don't you get new music?" Kayla asked.

"Because I have no money to buy new music." Dana sighed.

"So get some money!" Kayla said.

"Easy for you to say; you have a job." Dana sighed, slightly jealous.

"I guess your right; have you though about getting a job."

"Of course I have; I want a job so bad so I can save up and buy a car so I don't have to have my mom take me everywhere. It'll also be nice to have money to spend when we hang out and everything." Dana told her.

"So why don't you get a job?" Kayla pressed.

"I need experience to get a job most places and the only thing I have under my belt is hours and hours of babysitting when we lived in Maryland. I was thinking of applying to where you and Mulder worked after he mentioned that you were down an employee, but again: I have no experience in that kind of job." Dana sighed; she'd thought about her plan and found that her lack of experience was a major snag.

"Tell you what." Kayla started a thoughtful look on her face. "Sinner hired us for the summer; let me and Mulder prove to him that high school students can attend school, work and get good grades. I'll ask him to keep the spot open. Most of the other employees will like that, because it'll give them more hours. Then when we've proved that we can do it then I'll drop your name in. And then we'll go from there." Kayla thought out loud and Dana nearly knocked her off of the bed when she tackled her with a hug.

"I take it you approve of the plan?" Kayla asked around her laugher.

"Hell yes I approve of this plan!" Dana exclaimed as she pulled back from the hug to let Kayla move away from the edge of the bed.

"Well that plan to get you some new music will have to wait a few weeks, but how about we go raid my collection?" Kayla proposed.

"You know I do have more music then what's playing, right?" Dana laughed as she stood up and headed to her closet. She opened up the side with storage shelves and started pulling out large shoe boxes stacked with CDs in them. Kayla's eyes bugged out of her head at the five boxes filled with music.

"Then why in the world are they not in your iTunes!?" She exclaimed as she started looking through the impressive music collection.

"Because I only have room for very little music on my iPod, after all it's only 1 GB. So I just have some of my favorite stuff on their right now." Dana said as she too started looking her through her collection.

"Girl that's what playlists are for. We need to start putting all of this into your computer; then when we're done with this we can go raid mine; as long as I can raid yours?" She said and asked.

"Of course you can let's start with this box then after that you can raid it and then we can go like that until we've finished going through mine then I can go through yours afterwards." Dana suggested.

"That sounds like a plan, Stan. Let's get cracking." Kayla replied and Dana nodded bringing the first box over to her computer and then she and Kayla put the other four back in the closet. She then went back to her desk and pulled an old spiral bound notebook out from a drawer and opened it to a blank page near the back.

"What are you doing?" Kayla asked as Dana found one of her favorite G2 pens in her desk.

"Writing down what I have so when I raid yours I don't borrow a CD I already have." She answered as she picked out a CD and loaded it into the drive on the tower. She clicked yes when it asked her if she wanted to upload the CD to her iTunes. Then she put the songs she already had on it into a new playlist that she called "Her Favorites."

They spent the next few hours going through the box. Kayla would go through the CDs and check and see if they had damage that would cause the CD to skip and placed them on the desk in the order Dana should import them. Dana would import them and write down the name of the CD and the artist in her notebook. They filled the remaining time chatting about various subjects from the CD being imported or the one in Kayla's hand to boys (famous and old crushes/boyfriends to older brothers) to what else was around town that Kayla hadn't already shown Dana to what Dana's life was like back in Maryland. Their voices grew hoarse as the hours passed and finally they made it to the last CD in the box. It was in the tower importing and Dana and Kayla headed downstairs to get a glass of water. Kayla looked at the time over the stove and was shocked.

"It's already 6?! Wow, time went by fast. I have to head back home for dinner." Kayla told her just as Mrs. Scully came into the room to check on the chicken in the crockpot.

"Kayla you can stay here for dinner." Maggie offered.

"Thanks for the offer Mrs. Scully, but it's my brother's last night in town before he heads back down to Tucson for the start of his semester. We're having a family dinner to send him off before he leaves at the crack of dawn tomorrow morning so he can get to town before his roommate steals his room. How about a rain check?" She said.

"That sounds perfect Kayla. Go have dinner with her family and enjoy yourself." Maggie said and was rewarded with a swift hug from her daughter's friend before Dana hugged her friend and walked her to the door.

"So what time can I come back over?" She asked.

"No visitors for me before 8:30, but any time after that is fine with me." Dana answered.

"K, cool, see you tomorrow!" Kayla exclaimed giving her friend one more hug before she headed back to her house. Dana shut the door and returned to the kitchen to help her mother finish preparing for dinner. Maggie was smiling when her youngest daughter came into the house.

"What?" Dana asked noticing her mother's smile.

"I'm glad you've made a friend here, that's all." Maggie said coming over to hug her daughter.

"I am too, mom." Dana whispered into her mom's ear as she hugged her back.

She truly was grateful to make a new friend here.


	6. Chapter 6

High School 6

On Monday everyone in the Scully household rose at various times in the morning; starting with Maggie who woke up at her normal 5 in the morning. She went through her morning routine before starting breakfast for herself and her two remaining children at home. Dana was next waking up and hour later. The hot water tank had filled up again in the hour since her mother woke up and she showered quickly, shaving her legs while letting her conditioner rest in her head. She quickly dressed and returned to the girls' bathroom to blow dry her hair for the day. She headed downstairs when she was finished and helped her mother finish making the pancakes while her mother woke her brother up to get him ready for the day. Charlie showered at night so he could sleep longer, so he was downstairs ten minutes later dressed and ready to go; if he didn't look half asleep still.

All three ate their breakfast and Dana and Charlie headed back upstairs to brush their teeth and grab their back-packs before heading back downstairs. Both of their backpacks were heavier then they hoped would be normal; they were bringing all of their supplies to school to put in their lockers. Dana also had a few printed pictures to put on her locker door and a shelf to stack her stuff and optimize her limited space. They still had ten minutes before Dana and her mom would head out to the High School and Charlie would walk across the street to the Middle School to start his day. Eventually Dana would either find a ride with someone or figure out what bus to take so her mom didn't have to drive and pick her up. But for now Maggie wanted to drive her youngest daughter to school.

They headed to the car and headed out, driving slowly to watch Charlie walk across the busy street before she sped up to the regular speed limit. Maggie drove past the nursery, the Wal-Mart shopping complex and up past the local YMCA before turning left into the fine arts drop off. Dana kissed her cheek before getting out of the car, grabbing her backpack from the backseat before backing up and watching her mom drive off. She walked past the theater and weight room and headed past the main gym and into the main building. She still had about 45 minutes before the first bell would ring. She walked to her locker and opened it before dropping her bag on the ground in front of her. She pulled out the locker shelves and hung one from the hooks at the top of her locker to put her jacket when the weather cooled. She put the second shelf like it was supposed to go and then slid her textbooks under it; arranged in the order of her class schedule. On top of the shelf she put her binders for her class; each binder was 1.5 inches thick and held a small pencil bag filled with mechanical pencils and her black and blue G2 Gel pens as well as a folder for work to not stretch the pockets in the binders and a three-subject spiral notebook for notes.

She gathered what she needed for her French class and headed up the hallway and checked the door; it was still locked so she slid down the wall near the classroom door and pulled out a book from the over the shoulder mini-bag/purse; she started reading until she felt her foot being nudged. She looked up and saw Kayla standing with her boyfriend in front of her. She smiled and slid the book back into her bag and stood up to hug her friend. When they let go of each other Kayla formally introduced her boyfriend and her new friend.

"Dana this is my boyfriend Brant; Brant this is Dana, my new neighbor." She gestured between them. They shook hands before Kayla and Brant parted with a swift kiss on the lips. Kayla caught his arm before he could get too far and pulled him back.

"She's sitting with us at lunch to introduce her to Mulder and John; she's already met Mon." She told him and he nodded before moving off again. Kayla laughed and both girls slid back down to the floor; there was still 15 minutes before the first bell would ring. Kayla launched into gushing about one of the CDs from the first box they had imported into Dana's iTunes the previous weekend. They only had time to complete that first box, but had made plans to at least start the second box this weekend. Dana laughed at her friend's enthusiasm for the CD as it was the same reaction and speech she gave to her sister when she first got the CD. The two friends chatted for another five minutes before the French instructor approached the door. Both girls stood up and headed into the classroom. Dana found a desk and sat down with Kayla on the desk next to her. Kayla chatted for another five minutes telling Dana where to meet her for lunch that day.

She headed out and Dana sighed, glad that she had at least one new friend here. Unsurprisingly the class was all freshman and they spent the day going over the syllabus and how they'd get graded for first semester and if you passed, the rest of the year.

The rest of the morning followed the same pattern. They'd find a seat, the teacher would call roll, looking at each student as they said here, fixing a face to a name. Then they'd pass out the class syllabus and spend the rest of the class going over what they'd learn, how they'd be graded, how the points ended up and the required material or required out of class efforts to ensure what grade they wanted. Her TA class was spent with her listening to the same speech, then she was told that her responsibilities were taking attendance and grading the work and putting it into a paper version of the grade book. She dropped her stuff off at her locker and headed to the cafeteria, when she felt her left arm be snagged and felt her being dragged to the main entrance.

Kayla had her arm and was pulling her new friend out of the main building. Dana laughed and yanked her arm back before stepping next to her friend. Brant was on Kayla's other side his fingers laced with Kayla's.

"The rest of the group will meet us there, they are in the theater so their closer and saving us spots in line. We try not to eat in the café unless we have to, so we mainly go across the street to The Rock and eat there. It's tastier and cheaper than the café." She rambled and Dana just nodded and let Kayla lead her out of the parking lot and off campus to across the street. They meet up with Mon and the two other boys who were near the front of the line. Monica greeted Dana, Kayla and Brant with quick hugs before she was up to order.

Dana was at the back of the line and just looked at the menu. She settled for a Lean Pocket and an Arizona Ice Tea with honey. When she paid the group led her to where the soda vending machines were and sat down at the table there. One at a time they went up to the microwaves and heated up there food. Mulder and John headed outside to collect the groups' hotdogs. Dana was slid into the routine almost like she was always there.

When they all had their food made and started eating Kayla formally introduced Dana to John and Mulder. Both boys shook her hand and accepted her into the group. The group talked as they ate, they talked about everything, and included Dana in so she didn't feel left out. Finally Mon, looked up at the clock and pointed out that it was time to head back to the campus. Mulder, Kayla and Dana headed to AP English, Monica headed back to the Art room for her TA period, John headed to the weight room for advanced weight lifting.

AP English followed the same pattern: roll and syllabus. Though for this class she also had a list of books that they were to pick from and read for each quarter. Dana looked at the lists and realized that she had already read each book the list for the first quarter. She approached Mrs. Sheryl after class and told her that she'd read all the books and was given the second quarter's list. There was one book on that list that she hadn't read; it was one of the books she'd picked up when Kayla took her to the local bookstore.

Now technically she was done with school, but she had told her mom to pick her up when school got out and she headed outside to the bleachers to read until then. After ten minutes a shadow fell across her vision and she looked up to see Monica standing in front of her. Dana smiled and put the book down before motioning Monica to take the seat next to her.

"So how do you like PHS so far?" Monica asked?

"I like the fact that I have more friends here then I did in Maryland." Dana answered and caused Mon to beam.

"We like have a new person in the group, it also helps that now were even: six people, three girls and three guys. It's nice to be even." She said and Dana smiled. "Just don't be worried if it takes Mulder a little time to warm up to you. He doesn't trust easily." Monica told her, her voice softer, her face a little closed with regret.

"Why?" Dana asked, and Monica snapped out of her daze at Dana's voice

"That's for Mulder to tell you, not me." Monica told her and Dana nodded. Monica smiled and pulled out her phone to check the time. "I hate to do this, but I have to get across campus to catch my ride home; so I'll see you tomorrow." Monica told her new friend. Dana nodded and Monica stood up and left, leaving Dana alone again.

Her mother came and picked her up 30 minutes later, and the two of them headed to the community college to sign up for the class that the counselor suggested. Tomorrow would be a new day, and a new opportunity to talk to the Mulder boy and to talk with Monica and Kayla.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This chapter will skip around a little bit. I want to fast forward to their relationship. I have up to Chapter 12 ready to post, but I want at least two reviews for the previous chapter before I post the next chapter.

High School 7

The weeks passed and Dana's place in her group was solidified. The 'popular' kids tried to get her in the beginning, but Dana didn't go for it. That act alone seemed to warm Mulder up to her, and he would talk to her without one of the others prompting him first. For some strange reason, this made Dana very happy.

Her joy increased when she earned her own nickname after beating Dana Fowley, one of the popular girls, for the right to swim the 100M and 200M freestyle and the 4 X 100M freestyle relay and the 4 X 100M Medley relay; swimming the final, freestyle leg. Mulder was her partner, in the fact that he was swimming the same strokes for the men's competition. He now called her by her last name, Scully. Previously being called by that name meant military, but now it was the only name he called her by and he was the only person allowed to call her it.

Dana liked that she had friends who stayed active with school sports; Mulder did swim team with her, Brant and John were the offensive and defensive quarterbacks for the varsity football team, Kayla ran cross country and Monica was on the Varsity Volleyball team. And that was just for the fall sports. Everyone in the group did something for all three sport seasons for school. The three girls also did soccer while Mulder and John did basketball and Brant did wrestling, for the winter season. For the spring season: Mulder and Dana did Track and Field, Kayla and Monica played softball, and Brant and John played baseball.

Dana took BIO 201 through Yavapai Community College, and was finding herself one of the top students; which only surprised her. She was looking forward to the next semester to take the second part of the class. She liked the fact that she could get the classes out of the way for when she actually went off to college. It would reduce the amount of time, money and energy she had to spend until she made it to Medical School.

She had decided to not take the job at the book store with Kayla and Mulder; she wanted to keep her time open to complete all of her homework. A part time job could give her some time, but not enough. So Dana spent all her time with at school, in the pool or at home doing her homework until Kayla came over and distracted her for a few hours.

But one day, something happened. It was Homecoming week, and of course everyday had it theme. Dana didn't dress up, because she had no desire to. And she wasn't the only one. John and Mulder joined her in the not dressing up fad, and because of that the three of them bonded closer together that week.

That Friday was a pep assembly and the group sat together in the junior section. The two couples cuddled up as close as they could, under the pretense of making room for others; not that any faculty cared at that point, as long as they didn't start making out right there. That left Mulder and Scully sitting next to each other. While making her way over to the group she almost fell, and the only reason she didn't was because Mulder and wrapped his arms around her waist to catch her and steady her. She n hoped he couldn't hear or feel how fast her heartbeat was, and that he'd put the blush on her face down to embarrassment from almost falling.

He seemed to and removed his arms until he was holding on of her hands to help her get over to him and sit down next to him. Dana let her hair make a barrier between their faces as she told him thank you. When the pep assembly was over and the whole school was heading to the next class Mulder decided to be a little cheeky and picked Scully up and jumped down the side of the bleachers. She laughed and yelled at him to put her down. He didn't listen to her right then and there, but he did eventually put her down; right outside the school's main building.

She surprised both of them, when he did put her down; she kissed his cheek before dashing off to class. She avoided him for the remainder of the day. The rest of the group noticed but didn't comment. That night Kayla was getting ready to watch the homecoming game before going to the dance, like most of the school. She was tempted to bring Dana, but she knew her friend wouldn't appreciate it after whatever it was the happened after the pep assembly.

So Kayla met up with Monica and headed to the school to watch their boyfriends play football. Dana was in her room finishing up her homework for the day so she wouldn't have to worry about it all weekend. She was contemplating going for a run, but her phone buzzing pushed that thought from her brain. She checked her phone, it was a text message, from Kayla, telling her to have fun and that they would hang out the next day at some point in time.

Dana smiled and responded to her friend's txt. When she sent the message the doorbell rang. Her mother answered it and let Fox Mulder enter the house.

"Dana, Fox is here!" She hollered up the stairs, causing Dana to come rushing downstairs.

"Mulder," she greeted her friend. He nodded back and the two of them headed to the living room. Mulder took his back pack off of his back and pulled out a thing of Butterfinger Bites and Pull-n-Peel Twizlers and a couple movies. She smiled and picked one out and moved over to the DVD player. She then led him over to the couch and they sat down next to each other.

And thus their Friday Night Movie night was born. Both of them kept a list in one of their notebooks of movies they wanted to show the other and then they each picked one from the other's list during Lunch that day and they would meet up at Dana's house and watch it. On those days she rode with Mulder who had gotten his license in October, instead of riding the bus or having her mother pick her up early.

Eventually Mulder told her why they used her place and not his. He lived on his own and didn't want to pay for electricity any more than he had to, so he didn't have cable, just a TV and VHS player. That prompted the question of why he didn't live with his parents. He told her that it was better for all involved if he didn't see his parents too much, especially after his younger sister was kidnapped four years before. She had been found dead three months later down in Florida.

Dana felt herself tear up after hearing what happened to his family and thought that the reason why Mulder didn't live with his parents was that one of the three of them blamed Mulder for his sister's kidnapping. She told him that December Friday, two weeks before Finals, that she was glad that he lived out here because otherwise they might never have meet and she liked that she knew him. She was actually trying to tell him something else, and if he got it or not, he didn't say. But Dana felt better saying something. The group of six exchanged presents; even though Mulder and Scully had said that exchanging presents between them didn't _have _to happen. She had given him a small locker sized "I want to Believe" poster after seeing the one in his apartment when he had to change into different clothes after a science class experiment went wrong. He had smiled at the gift before giving her a hug. His gift to her was a soundtrack to one of the movies they had seen in Theaters one weekend a few months back with the rest of the Swim Team. She hugged him again as thanks for the gift. The others in the group knew it was only a matter of time before the two of them started dating.

The group thought that moment was on New Year's Eve, but alas that was just the start of the buildup to the relationship. John's parents had told him that he could have his friends over for a party while they were at a party themselves; so the six of them hung out in the pool/guest house of the Doggett "Mansion" watching the marathon of _The Twilight Zone. _When Midnight came around the two couples exchanged the traditional kiss and so did the other two people. The other four people caught the kiss but said nothing. They would let the other two come into their own, in their own time.

Their relationship didn't actually start until Dana's birthday.


	8. Chapter 8

High School 8

Dana woke the morning of her 17th birthday. The sun was just starting rise and had colored the sky in brilliant shades of pinks and purples with a little gold thrown in. Dana climbed from her bed and headed up to the balcony to watch the sun finish rising before starting her normal morning routine. When she got out of the shower she ran lotion all over her body in her favorite scent. She quickly dried her hair before leaving the steaming room. Out on the landing she paused when the smell of pancakes reached her nose. She smiled; pancakes were her favorite, and since it was her birthday her mom would put butterscotch chips in them. Dana hurried to her room and threw on her clothes; a simple pair of worn jeans with a long sleeved green shirt. She grabbed her backpack and raced down the stairs. She dropped her bag at the bottom of the stairs and headed into the kitchen.

"Hi, momma." She said in a quiet voice.

"Well good morning Miss Dana; happy birthday." Maggie Scully said as she moved from around the stove to her daughter in the doorway. Dana and her mother hugged a little tighter than normal, both feeling the loss of Cpt. Scully who was Dana's buddy when he was home. This birthday was Dana's first without her father on the earth. She had birthdays when he couldn't come home before, and she told herself that this should be similar, but she knew it wasn't.

"You never could sleep in on your birthday." Maggie commented, trying to lighten the mood. Dana smiled a chuckled at the truth in her mother's words. Maggie let her go and returned to the stove and finishing the pancakes for breakfast. When all the flapjacks were cooked and on a serving plate, Charlie walked into the kitchen, his steps and manner suggesting that he had stayed up late playing his videogames.

"Happy Birthday Dana." He said around a yawn that confirmed what everyone else in the room thought.

"Thank you Charlie." Dana told her younger brother. The two of them made their way to the small table in the kitchen for everyday meals. Maggie brought over the serving plate of pancakes, a large thing of scrambled eggs with cheese and bacon. Then she sat down and Dana started loading up her plate with the pancakes and eggs, ignoring the bacon. Charlie loved that Dana didn't eat bacon, because he got her slices.

The three of them started eating. After a while Maggie asked her birthday girl about her plans for the day.

"Well school will be school; one of my friends will probably buy me lunch for my birthday." She told her mother, she was fairly sure that Mulder would be that friend, having heard them the day before as she was coming back from the trashcan. "Then after school I was going to go work out before finding a ride to the college and working on the homework for my math class. After that I had no plans. Why?" Dana finished.

"Just wondering. Do you want to open your presents now or after dinner?" Maggie asked.

"After dinner; we need to leave in five minutes." Dana told her mom, catching the time on the stove top. Maggie checked her own watch and seeing that her daughter was correct started to clean up the dishes. Dana had finished her food and brought her plate to the sink before dashing upstairs and to her bathroom and brushed her teeth. She heard Charlie in his bathroom doing the same thing.

Charlie left the house to walk over to GMMS and as he opened the door Kayla appeared.

"Happy Birthday Dana!" Kayla told her friend hugging Dana as she let her into the house. "Mrs. Scully can I catch a ride to school with you this morning. My mom's car broke down so my dad took her to work really early this morning." Kayla addresses Maggie.

"Of course dear, we were just heading out now." Maggie answers her daughter's best friend. The three females head to Maggie's car and they take off. They make it down the hill to the light and see Charlie rushing up the steps that hide GMMS from casual view.

Five minutes later Maggie pulled into the South Lot of PHS and let the two girls out. Both thanked her at watched as she drove back out of the lot. The two friends headed up to school and Dana's day started.

The only thing different about this day compared to the previous was that Mulder bought her lunch and had it made by the time she got there. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek in thanks. Ever since New Year's they'd been a lot more tactile with each other and their movie nights now ended up with his arm over her shoulder and her asleep on his. He smiled and ducked his head at her thanks. The two sat together and ate with the rest of the group.

"Scully, can I talk to you before you go home?" He asked her. She smiled and nodded. They soon left The Rock and headed back to campus.

"I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to work out when we finished?" She asked him as they walked. His hand resting on the small of her back, a spot that he claimed after the semester started. Today however, his hand started to move; it now wrapped around her waist and pulled her to his side. She smiled and leaned into him, her own arm wrapping around him.

"What if I took you downtown instead of working out, we can walk around the square and I'll split a Root Beer Float from The Devil's Pantry with you." He offered and Dana could already feel her mouth watering at the thought of the delicious root beer and handmade vanilla ice cream he was offering her.

"Deal, I'll meet you at your car." She told and kissed his cheek again before taking her seat on the opposite side of class from him.

When Dana was finally done she headed to the South Lot and over to Mulder's Jeep Wrangler. He was already leaning against the passenger side door. The two teens climbed in and headed off downtown. Mulder stopped and parked near his apartment and the two teens headed up with their backpacks. They stowed the bags inside the apartment and Mulder grabbed something from his desk and some more cash.

"Sorry, needed to grab some cash. I only brought enough to buy our lunches to school." He said as they left the apartment. It was a surprisingly nice afternoon so the two of them walked to the square. He paid for their float and the two sat in the back of the little shop. When the float arrived Dana started to eat it right away, causing Mulder to chuckle.

They finished off the float and Mulder gathered his courage to ask her.

"So the reason why I wanted to do this was not only because it's your birthday but I wanted to ask you something away from our nosey friends." He started and she looked confused but nodded for him to continue. "Well not really ask; it's more of a gift really." He corrected before taking a deep breath.

"What if I told you I wanted to give you a boyfriend for your birthday?" He asked her then waited with baited breath for her answer.

Dana was shocked, and her face reflected that. She thought through his offer. That boyfriend had better be him, was her only thought and she wondered how to say that.

"What I'm about to say might be considered joking, but that's not how I intend it, Fox Mulder." She warned him, and he nodded, unsure if the answer was yes or no. "That boyfriend had better be you."

Mulder was slightly shocked; she said yes! He smiled then went over to her side and crushed her to him in a hug, which she returned and laid her head against his neck. They left the shop and walked around the square their fingers intertwined. They were by the covered fountain when she pulled him to her and kissed him softly.

"Thank you." She said when they pulled apart.

"For what?" HE asked sensing that she didn't just mean for asking her out.

"For making me forget that it was my first birthday without my dad." She said softly, tears of sorrow filling up her eyes. Mulder felt his hear clench for her and brought her into his arms again. The empathy radiating from him caused Dana to break and she started crying. He quickly lifted her up into his arms and made his way over to one of the trees with a flat area just made for him to sit and recline against the trunk. She rested on his lap and just cried. He let her, he just held her and pressed kisses into her fiery mane. When she calmed down she looked up at him.

"I haven't scared you away, have I?" She asked him. "I mean, we've only been together for what? An hour and I'm already crying hysterically?" She laughed a cold laugh at herself.

"Does it really feel like we just started dating?" He asked her and proceeded to talk again before she could answer. "It doesn't to me. It feels like we've been doing this longer than that." He told her. "And to answer your question; no you didn't scare me away. Quite the opposite in fact." He told her before lowering his mouth and kissing her tenderly. Scully gave all she had into that kiss and it soon became passionate.

"Come eat dinner with us tonight Mulder." She tells him after they break apart and she has her breath back.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So I decided to skip this story along; if I didn't I'd have another long fic on my hands, and I can handle only so much at a time. This chapter skips to the summer of that year and covers most of their Senior year until Christmas. Keep the reviews coming. Rating for this chapter is high T.

High School 9

Dana Scully had never been all that comfortable in her own skin. She preferred to wear loose but nice clothes and minimal make-up. She usually wore a one-piece swimsuit, even when she wasn't swimming laps. She preferred to stay in the background and not be noticed. She also wasn't the type of girl to show her emotions; after she refused to hang with the cool crowd they started to call her an Ice Queen. And even though the name hurt, she never let it show.

But the day Fox Mulder asked her out changed a lot of that. It was a slow transition, but she started to wear form fitting clothes and a little more make-up when out on dates with Mulder. That summer marked the first time since she could pick out her own swim-suits that Dana Scully wore a bikini. And now while she still didn't like to be the center of attention, she didn't mind being in the foreground. And while she still kept a tight rein on her emotions, she smiled when ever Mulder stood near her.

That nice summer afternoon found Dana Scully standing in a jade green bikini at the top of the large slide at one of Phoenix's many water parks for the lifeguard to motion for her to go down the slide. The six of them were down there for a week to celebrate Monica, and John's graduation and engagement. They six had rented a three bed, 2 bath house for the week. It was cheaper than a couple of motel rooms would have been. What all the parents thought was that the engaged couple shared a room, while Brant and Mulder took one room and Kayla and Scully took the other. What was actually going on was the three couples took a room for themselves and they were perfectly fine with their parental units' assumptions.

Dana and Mulder were the only couple not sexually active, but not from lack of trying. Anytime the couple tried to move farther then a session of heavy petting to actual clothes removal, someone interrupted and ruined the moment, and though no one would this week while they were enjoying the water park; neither one of them were totally comfortable with doing the deed with four others in the house. That and to be honest; the two of them were pretty sure that they were going to last a good long while, so why rush it?

So Dana launched herself down the slide and screamed with joy as she hurtled down the slide and into the water. She surfaced to Mulder's face thrown back with laughter. He had been enjoying himself thoroughly this trip. Part had to do with the fact that he wasn't seeing his parents at all that summer, and part was fooling the parents of his friends with the sleeping situation. But the majority was that he got to see a lot of Dana's skin. Her jade bikini didn't cover a whole lot up. And as a hot blooded American male; he enjoyed seeing the skin of a hot woman, but as the woman's boyfriend he was a little possessive of who got to touch the skin. And that was just him. The other boys were like that with their girls, John a little less then Brant and Mulder because Monica flaunted her ring every chance she got.

Dana loved seeing him smile and laugh so much. It also helped that he had barely put a shirt on that week so his chest and back were nice and tan the skin highlighted the muscles her boyfriend sported but did not flaunt. She dove under the water and silently swam towards him. She wrapped her arms around one of his legs and yanked him under water and swam away from him. When he surfaced his girlfriend on sitting on the deck with her legs dangling in the water, her back arched as she rung out her hair and a Cheshire Cat smile on her face. He just shook her head and was about to pull her into the pool when John appeared.

"Are you two as sun and water logged as the rest of us?" He asked thumbing behind him to where the other three were sitting in the shade. Mulder nodded and climbed out of the pool before turning to his girlfriend.

"Water logged, me, never." She said before standing up with Mulder's help. "But I do feel a little sun logged." She gave in. And the six of them left the deck and headed into the locker rooms. Everyone showered and redressed into their regular clothes then all six of them walked across the street and down a block to the rental house. The three couples then split up to their rooms. Monica, Kayla, John and Brant got dressed in fancy clothes to get ready for their little date. Mulder and Dana decided to take a nap. So Mulder stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the bed while Dana though for a second before shedding her clothes, leaving her in her sports' bra and simple cotton briefs. She pulled everything put the simple top sheet down to the foot of the bed, knowing that the afternoon/evening sun and their body heat would be enough to keep them from being cold. She climbed in and the two meet in the middle with Dana resting her head on his chest her happy sigh made him smile.

"Can you believe in four weeks we'll be seniors?" She asked and he chuckled.

"No I can't, this year is going to be the greatest because I have the sexiest girl as my girlfriend. Can you believe that in a year from now Mon and John will get married?" He countered. Dana had blushed at his 'sexy' comment but decided to put that aside and answer his question.

"I can't believe it, but I'm so happy for them. Can you believe that by Christmas time, we'll be the only members of the group still in High School? Mon and John leave that first week of August, and Kayla and Brant are graduating a semester early?" Dana was feeling a little off kilter with that knowledge.

"Yeah, that more than anything is the true proof that we're all growing up. I can't wait until we make it to where they all are." He said and she nodded sleepily; the sound of his heartbeat was lulling her to sleep.

"Talk later, sleep now." She mumbled and snuggled even further into his side. "Love you." She got out before Morpheus claimed her. Mulder pulled her to him and let his eyes close, though he was sure that he wouldn't fall asleep.

He had always laughed when someone pointed out that he, and insomniac and Dana, a narcolept ended up falling in love. He had noticed that before Kayla first mentioned it while teasing the two of them. But Mulder was glad he had her, while Scully slept peacefully in his arms, Mulder was able to actually fall asleep. He loved the woman in his arms, and he hoped and prayed to a God he didn't believe in that they would have what John and Monica had; a love that would last. He already knew that he'd follow her to the ends of the earth. Even if it meant that he'd attend an inferior college or university to get his degree, as long as she stayed with him, he would be fine. He heard the door close for a second time and knew that he and Scully were the only two in the house.

That knowledge made a little bold and he ran his hand down her side until he reached her thigh. He pulled her leg over his and let his hand stay spread out on her upper thigh. He dozed off, not quite awake but not quite asleep either.

An hour later Dana woke and smiled at the feeling of being in bed with Mulder's arms wrapped tightly around her. She loved the feeling of his hand on her upper thigh and even wished it was higher up. She snuggled more into him, causing his hand to slide around to her lower thigh. She could feel her heart increase and smiled before kissing him back to reality.

"I want you." She murmured and he laughed before rolling them over and reaching for a condom in the bedside table drawer.

The two of them would always remember their first time. Dana remembered thanking God that she let Marcus take her virginity after Homecoming the year before she moved out to Arizona, because now the only pain she experienced came from tight muscles and stretched tendons. Mulder would remember every detail of that first time, but would always remember his vow that she would be the only person he did this with.

When the six teenagers returned to their homes in Prescott, they would always remember the time they had down in the valley.

The school year started and Dana and Mulder found time to be intimate with each other. Usually on Sundays after he picked her up from Mass. Dana wasn't bothered by the fact that she was technically 'sinning' after church because she knew she'd be with Mulder for a good portion of her life.

When Mulder turned 18, he had a surprise that morning. Dana had told her mom that John and Mon had turned up to surprise him for his 18th birthday; which wasn't a lie. What was the lie was that she told her mom that she was spending the night at Mon's house and the three of them were going over to Mulder's apartment early in the morning to decorate his car. Monica covered for her knowing some of what Dana planned for her Boyfriend's special day.

In reality, Dana went over to Monica's house and they blew up some balloons with Helium before heading over around midnight to Mulder's apartment. They stuffed the balloons into his jeep and used liquid chalk to write birthday messages all over the Jeep's windows. That was all that Monica knew for a fact; the rest, she'd made an educated guess.

She left and headed back home, and Dana used her key to get into the apartment. Mulder didn't hear her because he had taken to wearing headphones at night to try and sleep. Dana took off her shoes and left them near the door before tip-toeing to his bedroom door. His headphones were on and he was asleep. She quietly headed into his bathroom and stripped out of her clothes into a pair of black lace panties with a matching demi bra. She crawled into bed with him and slowly removed his headphones and put them and the iPod his was listening to on his bedside table. She moved closer and took his ear lobe into her mouth.

"Happy Birthday Babe." She whispered and the noise woke him up. Mulder was very surprised to find his girlfriend not only in his bed at night, but that she was wearing the sexiest thing ever. He swallowed the thought that she looked hotter then he'd ever seen her.

Needless to say; Mulder definitely had a good start to his birthday.

Dana got a job waiting tables at a high end restaurant near the bookstore and Mulder was given the post of Weekend Manager. With school Monday through Friday mornings and their shifts on the weekends the couple's sex life diminished, though it did not bother the two of them. They were both happy to cuddle in Mulder's bed and just go as far as making out.

One Sunday morning, in the beginning of November, Mulder woke up and found that Scully was still at his place wearing one of his old Basketball jerseys to keep warm as she worked on his computer, she was typing up her college admissions essay. Her applications weren't due until the first of the year, but she didn't want to wait until then. Mulder smiled and kissed the top of her head before pouring them both a cup of the coffee that had just finished brewing. He came back into the room and sat down on his couch. They sat in silence sipping their coffee and for Dana, typing the last few sentences before she sent it to Kayla to look over before she printed it to send off with all her applications.

When she finished she saved with a flourish then sat in his lap.

"I didn't think you'd still be here. I thought that you would have gone home to shower before going to Mass with you mom." He told her as his arms came around her.

"I wanted to be here when you woke up, so I told my mom that I'd meet her there." She told him before giving him a tender kiss.

"I like that plan, can that be our new Sunday plan?" He asked returning her kiss before carrying her to the shower.

Christmas came and Kayla and Brant prepared to leave to head off to college. The two had also broken up. Monica and John took sides, causing them the bicker with each other, but Dana and Mulder told both Kayla and Brant that they weren't going to take sides so they could be there for both of them. Mulder and Dana's gifts to each other were heartfelt. Dana gave him his own cross necklace, after she noticed how he played with hers. She told him that the gift wasn't meant to be religious, she just wanted him to know that she would be his rock and so the necklace tied them together. She had her name and his sister's name engraved onto the back of the necklace in tiny script. Mulder actually cried when he saw the two most important people in his life would always be with him.

Mulder's gift to Scully was a deep red Garnet stone ring. He wanted the ring to be a promise ring and so he told her that he wanted something like Monica and John had, something like her parents shared before her father's passing. And he wanted that with her; so as he slid the ring onto her left hand ring finger he promised that it would soon have a diamond engagement ring.

That night he drove her home and escorted her up the driveway and to the front door.

"Well my Princess, I take my leave of you. I leave you in the capable hands of your mother, The Queen. Yours truly, your gallant knight will see you tomorrow after your shift." He said and saluted her. She laughed and caught his arm, not letting him head back to the Jeep.

"Not so fast, gallant knight. I do believe you are supposed to ask your overlord's permission before you leave their presence. And I do not give you permission; my mother, The Queen, as you called her had issued a royal decree that you are to show your face around here more often, so you can start on that; now." She informed him in a lofty voice.

"I don't want to cause a scene, Scully." He told her quietly, his voice so serious compared to the joking tone in which he had last spoken.

"You mean Bill?" She asked bluntly but as she knew the answer, she didn't let him answer. "Bill can learn to deal with you. Know why? Because the ring you put on my finger." She started bringing up the ring on her left hand for emphasis. "This ring means that soon I'll have an engagement ring and then we'll both have wedding bands. That means you will be a part of my family. So Bill needs to suck it." Her back was to the door so she didn't see her older brother in the open door.

Bill had heard the Jeep pull up but couldn't wait for his little sister to come in her own time. He had opened the door in time to catch the beginning of her little speech. And Bill couldn't believe that Fox Mulder had given her a promise ring; he had honestly thought that all Mulder cared about was sex. Which is what most teenage boys his age did think about, it was true and even Mulder would admit that. Bill was about to say something when his little sister started speaking again.

"Mulder, I love you." She started and this time Mulder spoke before she could continue.

"And I love you." He told her wrapping his arms around her. He could see Bill over her shoulder and tensed up. She didn't feel it; she just finished what she wanted to say.

"I want to share my family with you, and share the happiness of Christmas with all of us." She told him and that melted him. HE turned and buried his head in her shoulder, finally able to ignore Bill's presence at the door.

Mulder entered the house with Dana's hand holding his and spent a few hours with his lover's family.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Here is the second part of their senior year. This chapter will also have a little angst; I feel it's been fluffy for too long.

High School

10

New Year's came and went, with Mulder and Scully sharing the traditional kiss and a little extra. Their school year started again and they went back to sleeping weeknights apart and weekends together. Few exceptions to this rule were made. The exceptions were Valentine's Day and Dana's 18th birthday. But of course the couple didn't mind their rules being broken then.

They were going strong even with wrenches thrown in by the popular people. Diana Fowley tried to spread the rumor that Dana had slept with Alex, her boyfriend at work because they both worked at the same place. Mulder confronted Alex who denied it and then broke up with Diana because he learned she started the rumor because she wanted Mulder back. Mulder confronted her and called her pathetic and weak and woman who needed a man to tell her what she should be.

He called her out on her crap and reminded her that Dana loved him for who he was, not who she could change him to. He continued to tell her that they were never going to happen again. He turned his back on her and went over to a nervous Dana. Diana Fowley never bothered the couple again.

Dana's 18th birthday was also their one year anniversary. And it was a weekday. Mulder decided to keep it simple. He bought her a sandwich from the cafeteria, because this year The Rock was closed on her birthday. After school he took her to his place before repeating their movements from the previous year: Devil's Pantry, Root Beer Float and relaxing in each other's arms near the covered fountain.

That night, he cooked her a splendid meal that was nothing like his usual fare; this stuff was healthy. He made pasta, because it was easy but everything was better for you then the large meat lover's pizza he usually ordered.

Scully was glad that her mother didn't expect her home that night. Her mother had been dropping hints and Scully was pretty sure that her mother knew they were going make love that night. Now whether this was or wasn't the first time for her with him or in general; she was sure her mother didn't know. Well if her mother knew or not, they did make love that night. They snuggled afterward and Mulder gave her a beautiful Diamond pendant necklace.

She smiled and kissed him, which lead to round two and not a lot of sleep for the happy couple. But neither one could bring themselves to regret their night.

Two days later her family surprised her with a little party. Her mother had gotten her older siblings, Monica, John and Kayla to come. Maggie told her daughter that Brant declined the invitation after learning that Kayla would be there. But he did send a gift and a video message.

The next wrench thrown into their relationship wasn't one they could deal with in the same way. This time, life threw the wrench. It was that final Friday before Spring Break. They were both relaxing in his bed before they both had to go start their shifts at work. Scully rolled on top of her boyfriend and was proceeding to start a pretty heavy make-out session, when their world was disturbed by a phone ringing.

Scully thought it was hers during that first ring, but realized that it wasn't her ring tone for the second ring; it was Mulder's phone. She moved to the side so he could sit up and answer it. She watched in concern as he paled and slumped back against the headboard. Tears of sadness welled up in his eyes and Dana slid into his lap and let he head rest on her shoulder as he talked to what Dana assumed was his mother. When he hung up he turned and buried his face in her neck and sobbed. Now it was her turn to comfort him.

"What happened, baby? What is it?" She asked.

"Dad…Dead…Heart attack." Was all that she could make out from his sobs, but it was enough. She held him tighter and her own tears started to fall. He cried himself to sleep and Dana grabbed his phone and called his boss. He really understood and said he would find someone to cover all of Mulder's shifts for the week. He asked that when Mulder felt up to talking that he give him a call. Dana told him that she'd pass along the message then called her boss.

The way he ran his restaurant shifts was: you knew when you worked but no one else. Dana was only calling to find out who was working with her so she could call someone who wasn't to cover the shifts she had for the next week. She already knew she was going with Mulder. But her boss wouldn't give her that information; so Dana told him that because she didn't know who was on and who wasn't, but he did, that it was his responsibility to find someone to cover her shifts. He said he would do it and that she should call him when she wanted on the schedule again. Dana thanked him before calling Mulder's mother.

"Mrs. Mulder, this is Dana Scully; I'm your son's girlfriend. I just heard the news, I'm so sorry for your loss." Dana started when Teena Mulder answered the phone.

"Thank you Miss Scully. Is there a reason other than giving your condolences?" Mrs. Mulder's voice was slightly cold and Dana hoped it was just her loss coming through.

"I was wondering when the service was so I could find plane tickets and accommodations for the two of us to be there." Dana answered. And even though she couldn't see the woman on the other end, and vice versa; she felt Mrs. Mulder's hesitation and contemplation.

Mrs. Mulder didn't know if she wanted one of her son's wishy-washy bimbo girlfriends at her ex-husbands funeral. And she started to say so, but then Dana's tone registered with her and she stopped and remembered the last few conversations she had with her son. Mulder described the woman speaking to him as a firecracker; red hair and temper to match, stubborn as hell, but loyal to those she cared about. Her son described her personality and her smarts more than her physical appearance to his mother, and Teena was sure that if she went through the photos her son sent her in the last year, a picture of her would be in the bunch more than once.

"Yes that would be lovely. It is taking me more time then I'd like to admit to plan this funeral in accordance to his wishes, but the service and burial will be held next weekend with a wake at my house to follow. There is no need to arrange for a hotel; I have two spare bedrooms here at my house." Teena finally answered.

Three days later the two of them waited to board their plane and Phoenix Sky Harbor Airport. Maggie had driven the two teens down and would pick them up when they returned on Sunday. Maggie had even gotten a hold of one her late husband's Navy buddies who became a pilot after being released form service. He had managed to get them free round tickets during the time frame of their Spring Break.

The service was solemn and dignified and Dana officially met her boyfriend's mother at the wake afterwards. Teena Mulder immediately regretted her assumption that she would be a flakey bimbo. She admired her son's taste in jewelry as she admired the promise ring Dana wore. Those nights Dana or Mulder waited until Teena had retired to her room before slipping into the other's bed.

The weeks after they returned, took on a new pattern, and it wasn't a good pattern, as far as Scully was concerned. They threw themselves into school; their last quarter in high school was upon them. Both were also taking a class through the college so they spent the time during the week either at school or doing homework, with the occasional work shift thrown in. Their weekends were spent working, and before, when they'd crash in Mulder's bed; they now kept separate.

Dana tried to figure out if she was the one pushing, but she didn't think it was her; so that left Mulder. For some unknown reason, he was pushing her away. She didn't know if he knew he was doing it or if it was deliberate.

The thought that he knew he was pushing her away, killed her. On the weekend nights she slept at home instead of with him, she ended up crying herself to sleep. She was so heartbroken that her grades started slipping. She barely managed to keep a B in the math class she took through the college and her grades at PHS were almost Cs. She knew that if she didn't clear the air between the two of them, there was a chance that both of them would fail there last semester of high school.

So two weeks before graduation, and a week before finals, she confronted him. She first wanted to try and see if he was pushing her away purposely or unconsciously.

"Hey Babe?" She asked one Sunday they were at his apartment after their shifts.

"Yeah?" He answered looking at her.

"Think I could pick at the part of you that wants to become a psychologist for a problem?" She asked, hoping that this would work and that she wouldn't have to go with her Plan B.

"Sure, I'm all ears?" She quipped and she smiled at the occurrence of his humor, which had fallen by the wayside after they returned to Arizona.

"I have a friend, a few years older from back East. We've been able to keep in contact through email and Facebook and the like. Well she just emailed me that she thinks her boyfriend is going to break up with her or is cheating on her." She started.

"What makes her think this?" He asks and his eyes say that he starting to put the pieces to a puzzle together.

"He's been distant and pushing her away. She told me that they haven't had sex in almost three months and it's been close to that long since they've shared a bed. She also told me that he's not as affectionate towards her as he has been. Instead of make out sessions they kiss on the cheek as they read. She's really worried because he's her whole world." Dana said, keeping a tight rein on her emotions to not give it away too soon.

"Hmm, has he experienced any kind of traumatic event before the time they stopped having sex?" He asked, thinking through several different reasons for her friend's boyfriend's actions, the back of his mind was slightly suspicious; why would she ask him, when Melissa was in college with a minor in this stuff. He wasn't even in college yet.

"Yeah, she sent me the obituary for his estranged father around that time." She answered; hoping that he would make the connection.

"My thoughts on this are that he and his recently deceased father, who were estranged is the reason he's pushing her away now. Obviously someone in that relationship pushed the other away to cause the estrangement, and in my own case it was my father who pushed me away. His father's death had brought the fact that his father has not permanently pushed him away to the surface of his mind. And now his is pushing everyone close to him away from him to control the loss that his mind is trying to protect him from." He said, and while he made connections with his past; he didn't seem to understand that it was him and her she was asking about. "She should just keep trying to push herself back into his life." He finished and she nodded; it was time for Plan B.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Here is Scully's Plan B. A note, my posting might slow down here in the next couple days. It's not the holiday; it's something else. I don't know how many of you have heard the sad news but my hometown just lost 19 men on a crew of 20 to a dangerously wild, wild fire in Yarnell, Az. I am helping their family's' as well as those displaced due to the fire.

High School 11

Mulder was quite happy with his assessment of his girlfriend's friend's situation. As he congratulated himself on his analysis, he missed her eyes lose their fire as she wilted. He didn't get what she was trying to say. The only bright thing about the conversation was that now she was fairly certain that his analysis of himself was correct. She needed to push him, she realized. Glad that her backpack was at her feet she pulled out her notebook and turned to a fresh page and started writing. When she finished she left the notebook on the coffee table and brought her backpack with her to his bedroom where she picked up the work uniform and couple pairs of casual clothes she left here to lounge and sleep in on the weekends. She also packed her spare toiletries that she left in his bathroom. She zipped up the backpack and made her way back into the living room. She tore the couple pages she used for her note out of the notebook and used one of Mulder's envelopes to place it. She ran to the bathroom and took the keys to his apartment off of her keychain and her promise ring before placing both items in the envelope and sealing it. She set it on the counter and placed his toothbrush on top.

Mulder was fairly religious about brushing his teeth at night and she hoped that her placing his toothbrush on top of her letter would cause him to read it. If not she had a couple of notes telling him where to find the letter that she would put on both piles of pillows on the bed and on the couch; she knew he hated the sound that paper crinkling made. She placed her notes where she wanted them and returned to the living room to grab her bag and head home.

"Mulder, thanks for the help; I'll be sure to let her know next time I email her. I'm going home for the night; I'll see you tomorrow." She told him before kissing his cheek and leaving. The tears she tried to hold in finally tumbled down her face and she was amazed that she made it home safely. When she made it home, she went straight up to her room, not to come out until she had to leave for school the next day.

Mulder, for his part, tilted his cheek when she kissed it and went back to his book that he had to finish for a test the next day. When his brain registered the click of the door shutting he swiveled and leaned back on the couch, his feet on the armrest where his girlfriend sat when she was over. That's when he heard the crinkling of rumpled paper. At first he thought it was his book and ignored it and moved around, causing the sound to appear again. He sat up and noticed the paper that looked like it was torn out of a spiral bound notebook. He picked it up and noticed Scully's handwriting telling him that there was a letter for him under his toothbrush and that it was important that he read it when he saw it or one of her notes. Mulder was curious now as to what the letter said, so he put his book down and with the little note in his hand he went to the bedroom and grabbed the other two notes from his bed before grabbing the letter from the bathroom. He threw away the little notes and sat down to read the letter.

_My Mulder,  
I didn't want to write this letter, I had hoped that you'd realize our problem. But you didn't, so I now feel like this is the only option left to us that won't end in a fight. The story I told you tonight is not true. I had hoped you would remember me saying that the only thing I had back East were a couple of ex-boyfriends. The two people in the story; were us. _I'm _the one who felt like she was being pushed away. We were the couple I was asking about. I had hoped that you would realize that it was us; I wanted you to ask me if it was us, if the problem was between us. Then I would have become the Ice Queen and denied it before running off, not because I wanted you to end things with me, but because I'm afraid to lose you. I wanted you to chase me and tell me not to go, to tell me that you couldn't do it without me, that I was your one in five billion. _

_Now here is what I want you to do. I want you to take these next two weeks to focus on our finals and on us. I won't be around; in fact I've already taken my stuff with me. I want your decision to be made with as clear of a head as possible. I want to show you how hard leaving me will be. Not only for you, but for me as well. For you are my heart, I've left it with you, and with you it will always stay. On the day of graduation; I'll be waiting by your car after the rehearsal thingy we have to do._

_What I want for that meeting is for you to take my face in your hands and kiss me like there's no tomorrow. That's what I want, but I want it to be what you want too. If you don't want me, then I won't push myself on you. To that end, this week will be like I was never in your life. Inside the envelope are my ring and my set of keys to your place. I did that because if I left them with me, then every time I see them I would start to cry at where we've gotten to._

_Mulder you hold my heart and my future in your hands, and I'm begging and praying on my knees for you not to shatter them and me._

_Love,  
Scully._

The next two weeks were agonizingly slow for both of them. Dana stood by her word and didn't bother him. The sat next to each other for a couple classes, but she was slightly cold to him; which was something he expected knowing that she couldn't go halfway, it was either hot or cold and right now she was blowing cold.

Finally they were done with review and their AP exams. Now they only had to deal with finals and graduations then they were free from high school and they would have some resolution in their personal relationship as well.

The weekend before finals, both Mulder and Scully's bosses gave them light shifts so they could spend most of their time studying. Both had finally received their letters from the colleges and universities they applied to, but both waited until after graduation to open them. So they could decide where to go together or not.

Finals came, and as hard as they were, both Dana and Mulder felt as though they passed both the finals and the classes. Their thoughts were confirmed when they checked the day after their finals were taken. Both were able to figure out their semester grade from their final grade and their quarter grades. The lowest they scored for over all grads were Bs.

Mulder and Scully were walking together, each graduating with honors, PHS's version of Valedictorian. So they were both at the front of the pack for walking. They saw each other briefly during the senior meeting the morning of graduation. The lined up together and walked down to the football field and their seats in the first row. Assistant Principle Skinner practiced reading everyone's name while two teachers helped the students to stand and sit together.

When they were done, the junior class provided food and soda for the senior class. Dana had volunteered to help pass the food out for a little bit and so was busy, but it didn't bother Mulder who knew she wouldn't want their first true meeting in two weeks to be in front of the rest of their class, even if the results were positive or negative. Finally around noon, the south lot had cleared out and Dana was left with some of the staff who told her that she could go and they'd handle the rest. Dana nodded thanked them and gave the ones she knew a hug before going over to Mulder's Jeep, and leaned against the side.

She saw Mulder running around the track in a pair of running shorts and his chest bare. She felt her heart rate increase and she really hoped that he still wanted her, because she knew that he was the only one for her. She moved to the little pile of rocks that made a seat near the hood of his car and started to read from the small book she brought with her that morning.

Nearly 30 minutes later, Mulder had finished running his laps and had wiped the majority of his sweat from his body and had changed back into his street clothes. He slowly approached his Jeep and didn't see her until he rolled his neck, then he saw her in the rock chair reading. She had probably seen him running and sat down to read while she waited for him. He snuck up behind her and once he saw she was reading _Silence of the Lambs,_ he knew what to say.

"Hello, Clarice." He pitched his voice way down and spoke softly into his ear. She jumped clear out of her seat, dropping her book in the dirt. She spun around, her bare left hand on her throat with her right over her heart.

"Jesus Mulder! That isn't funny; you scared me to death." She told him panting.

"No, that is funny." He told her, his face dark and his voice serious. "What isn't funny: is knowing that the only reason I survived these last two weeks is because I got to see you during class." He told her before grabbing her face gently with two hands and bringing her mouth up to his and kissing her for all he was worth. Her hands started at his wrists, keeping his hands on her face but they soon moved to his face, her thumb sweeping across his cheek, then around his neck. When they broke for air, she kept her head near his by standing on the pile of rocks she had sat on.

"Please tell me that wasn't goodbye." She pleaded with him, her eyes closed.

"No, it isn't; it's a big, giant sorry and please take me back." He told her and she smiled and opened her eyes.

"Always, Fox Mulder. I can only see myself with you, you are all I want." She told him and kissed him softly. She felt his hand move to his pocket and when she pulled back to look, found him holding her ring and apartment keys in his hand. She smiled and let him put the ring on her finger again before putting the keys on her key ring and packing away her keys and the book she was reading before leaping into his arms. Dana felt nothing but love and relief that everything had worked out just fine.

They spent the next 20 minutes talking about their plans for the day and it was decided that Dana would go to work and Mulder would run to his apartment and grab his dress clothes for under his gown and his shower stuff before heading over to her house, where he'd play ball with her younger brother and wait for her quick shift to be over with. They then would hang out until it was time to get ready for graduation. Then after Graduation, they'd swing by her house and let her thank any one there for coming and grab an overnight bag before heading to the grad party at the Y before returning to his apartment.

Both thought it was a good plan. Maggie was happy to see Mulder, as it had been a good long time since he had come over. Charlie was even happier when he learned he was there to play ball with him until Dana got back from work.

Dana was ecstatic at work and it showed. She earned what she normally earned during a Friday night dinner rush in a couple of hours with the richer patrons enjoying a wine and new menu item tasting.

She couldn't wait to get home.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Here's graduation from their point of view until the caps rain down. The story is winding to a close I foresee a couple more chapters then an epilogue. This chapter pushes the rating so that part will be separated by X's. Don't like? Then skip the stuff between the X's and you won't miss a thing.

High School 12

Their afternoon was perfect. The sun was shining; it was warm with a nice pleasant breeze. Mulder played basketball with Charlie until Dana got back from working. He ran up to her and kissed her. She kissed back until the smell of his sweat reached her nose, than she pulled back.

"I'm not kissing you again until you shower. You reek!" She told him with her nose scrunched up. Mulder chuckled and checked the driveway for Charlie, who ran inside when Dana got out of the car.

"But you always like licking up my sweat after we make love." He complained with a pout on his face. She leaned up and kissed his cheek before replying.

"Because sex-sweat smells and tastes better then exertion-sweat." She told him and led him into the house. Then ran upstairs and Dana checked the time before bringing him into her bedroom. She had an hour until she needed to get into the shower, and she planned on him joining her, so they had an hour and she needed him, bad.

She locked her door and turned on her music fairly loud before tossing him her last condom. She needed to go buy more. He got the point and started stripping his clothes off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She started to strip out of her clothes after seeing him totally naked and stroking himself hard. She smiled as she stepped out of her underwear, leaving her just as naked as himself. Little Mulder jumped at the sight and Dana took over and rolled the condom on before letting him led her to the bed.

Their lips remained connected the entire time they made love each lips capturing the other's scream of release. They cuddled close as they caught their breath. Checking the clock again, Dana saw that they had ten minutes before she needed to shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Babe we need to get into the shower to start getting ready." She told him, he nodded and let her go.

"You can go first then I'll go after you." He told her and she chuckled.

"That modesty had better be because you're in my mother's house, mister." She teased him. "I intended for us to shower together." He perked up and laughed at himself. He pulled on his boxers and grabbed his garment bag, leaving the sox and shoes inside her room. Dana showed him to the bathroom through a door inside her room. She quickly locked the door leading to Missy's room and the door to the hallway, after sneaking in her robe to the linen closet to grab two towels.

They climbed in the shower and she started to wash her hair when his hands took over. She said and arched into him. She rinsed and smiled at him before doing the conditioner herself. She washed her body before washing his. He washed his hair while she shaved her legs and underarms. They rinsed and stayed under sharing tender kisses for a few minutes before climbing out and drying off.

"Wait five minutes then turn the water back on for however long your showers usually are, then I'll come back in and we can finish getting ready." She told him and he nodded as she left the room and headed into her own room. Mulder did as he was told and then 10 minutes later turned the water off for a final time. While he was waiting he used a little bit of his pimple cream to get some spots that could potentially become pimples or zits.

He rinsed it off using the shower water before he turned it off. Dana came back in, dressed in her robe with her underwear underneath and dried her hair while he got ready to shave. He ran into some problems when he tried to use the razor. He needed to watch where he was going with the razor but he couldn't take his eyes off of Scully. She saw his problem and hopped up onto the sink and moved him in between her legs and took the razor from him. She carefully shaved his face, and while he couldn't yet say if he avoided razor burn, he knew he wouldn't have any knicks. When she finished she gave him a wet towel and he brushed it over his skin before checking it himself. He was pleased and gave her a small kiss.

She started to put on her make-up and the two talked back and forth as he pulled on the black silk boxers he brought into the bathroom with him. He leaned against the wall and watch as she carefully lined her eyes with the eye liner before moving on to the eye shadow. She went for a smoky eye that made her baby blues pop.

They both entered her bedroom and started to dress. Mulder slid on his slacks and slid a belt through the loops and pulled on his undershirt before tucking it in and doing up the belt. He knew Mrs. Scully had food for them to eat before they left and he didn't want to get food on his blue shirt. He'd put on his dress shirt after he ate. He then watched as Dana pulled out some nylons. He knew Monica advised it so she would be warmer once the sun went down.

Her sky blue dress reached the tops of her knees. It was tight to her torso and revealed just a hint of cleavage. She put a pair of house socks to keep her feet warm and her nylons from ripping and grabbed her wedges while he grabbed his shoes and dress shirt. They headed downstairs and into the kitchen where Scully greeted her grandparents who had showed up while they were upstairs. The 10 of them ate the pasta Mrs. Scully had made while Dana's grandparents admired her promise ring.

Dana originally wondered where Tara was, but figured it out. Her almost sister-in-law was most likely at the hotel with her other family. Maggie could try and surprise her youngest children with their family showing up, but after doing it for the older two, it really didn't work.

When they finished eating Mulder vanished into the downstairs bathroom and came back out with his dress shirt on and a couple ties. He had a dark, almost black, blue and a light teal that almost matched Scully's dress. He held both out to her and she chose the blue that matched her dress and quickly tied his tie for him. This started her mother with taking pictures and soon she was telling the two graduates to pose both with and without their gowns. In every picture, the couple would later discover, Dana's garnet promise ring could be seen.

Her mother wanted to show that kind of commitment off. When that was done both teens slipped into their shoes as Maggie asked her daughter a question.

"What are your plans for evening Miss Dana?"

"Graduate from high school, come back here so I can say hit to whose here and have a slice of the cake that I could smell when I got home, then I'm packing a bag and heading to the grad party at the Y. Then I'll spend that night at Mulder's apartment." Dana answered and Maggie nodded.

"Be safe." Was all she said and both teens knew she wasn't just talking about the drive back to his apartment. They nodded and both left the house so they could get parking in the South Lot and get lined up. Both had their medals and cords in a bag inside the Jeep. They made it to their place in line inside the school right in front of the main office. Then they started the process of donning their cords. Both wore the wide gold fabric that denoted Graduates with Distinction, the wide piece of fabric was plain for everyone, but pins were given to the graduates for what AP classes they had taken; for Dana that meant: AP Biology, Chemistry, English, Physics, United States History and World (European) History; Mulder had: AP English, French and Psychology. Dana had the heavy medal for NHS while Mulder had a smaller one for FBLA. Both had cords with a little swimmer on the end for medaling gold at Nationals in at least one event. Dana also wore a cord for making second at the Soccer Nationals and one for making third in her event for Track and Field Nationals.

Mulder had a cord for being a part of the basketball team that made first at Nationals and one for making third in his event for the Track and Field Nationals. Both also had earned Senior Athlete and wore a cord for that. When they had finished getting the cords sorted one of the history teachers came by to check that they had clothes underneath their gowns. Seeing that they did he moved on. They zipped up their gowns and put their caps on their heads, Dana secured both of them with bobby pins. She had Mulder on his knees to secure his cap and he gave her a kiss when he stood up.

Finally their time had come and to the sound of the band playing Pomp and Circumstance the graduating class walked past the gym and down the stairs. Four teachers wearing somber black robes escorted them with two in the front and two bringing up the rear. Mulder held Scully's hand as they walked with the rest of their class around part of the track until the curve around one of the football posts. Walking to their seats they remained standing until Principle Kersh told the graduates to be seated.

For the couple the rest of the speeches few by and they wouldn't have been able to tell you what was said. They watched as the Senior Choir members joined the rest of the choir and sang their piece before rejoining the rest of their class. Another speech was made then the senior band members joined the band and played a song conducted by one of their own. When the song finished, the seniors in the band rejoined the rest of their class.

Another mindless speech then it was their turn. Dana, Mulder and the other graduates with distinction took the stage and gave their speech. Both Mulder and Scully would later say that even though they helped write the speech, and rehearsed the speck; they didn't remember it at all.

Finally it was time to receive their diplomas. Dana was called before Mulder and she waited just past the photographer's line of sight for her man. They held hands as they greeted the teachers that formed a greeting line before their actual diplomas were handed to them. They made their way back to their seats and waited for the rest of their row before sitting.

They both stared at each other and held a silent conversation while they waited for the rest of their class to receive their diplomas. And after waiting an immeasurable amount of time; Kersh asked them all to stand up and they tossed their caps in the air and Mulder kissed her as the caps rained down. They kissed until the people who watched them in the stands made their way over to them.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Here's a little tidbit from the point of view the people who watched the graduation ceremony and a little bit of that weekend and grad parties.

High School

13

Dana's assumption that more family would come, had been right. Maggie's brother and sister came with their spouses. Maggie was the youngest and the last to have had kids so their kids were already in college or in the workforce. Captain William Scully's first officer for ten years was also in attendance. Add to that Maggie, Charlie, Bill, Tara and Melissa and both sets of grandparents and Dana Scully had a large cheering section of family members. Next to them sat Monica, John, Kayla, Kayla's boyfriend and Brant. They were here to cheer both Dana and Mulder on. Next to them sat Teena Mulder, though no one in the group knew who she was or that she was there to see her son graduate high school.

She clapped politely at Dana's name and a little harder for her son, but not enough to clue the people sitting next to her that she was his mother.

Maggie Scully had both kids' letterman jackets; she was sure that by the time Maggie got to them, they'd be slightly chilled and the jackets would warm them up faster than their gowns. She knew Dana and Mulder wouldn't hear all the cheers their section was giving them so she wasn't offended when they just walked off stage and back to their seats hand in hand.

She cheered with everyone else as the graduating class tossed their hats in the air, and the tears she had held back spilled over when she saw her daughter and her boyfriend in a passionate kiss as the hats rained down on them. She told her daughter's friends to find the two graduates and hold them where they were until the rest of the group could get to them. The young adults followed her orders and sprinted to the kissing couple, leading the pack of family members descending onto the graduates on the field.

Dana and Mulder where bombarded with their friends and introduced to Kayla's new boyfriend, who even Brant seemed to like. The reunited group of friends took over a bunch of the folding chairs and caught up as they waited for the rest of the group to make it to them. Monica and John told them the latest wedding plans and how Kayla and Dana needed to get their Bridesmaids dresses before the wedding. Kayla told the story of how she met her new boyfriend, to his embarrassment, to the group. But even he was laughing by the end of her tale. Brant told them all about how he loved Oregon, where he'd chosen go to for college.

Dana's family finally made their way to them, and Teena trailed behind, now noticing that the large group she had sat beside where there for both her son and his girlfriend. She watched and Dana greeted her family and they handed the two graduates letterman jackets that they gratefully slid into the jackets before scrambling to get the emblems off their cords and the pins off their gold swatch of fabric. Her son produced four bags, two large and two small bags from his pockets and handed Dana one of each. Their emblems and pins went into the small bags, while the gold fabric and their medals and the cords went into the large bag.

Dana then led Mulder through the family members there and introduced them to each other. When they made it through the line; Mulder stopped at seeing his mother.

"Mom, I didn't know you were coming." He told her shocked.

"You didn't think I'd miss my oldest son graduate from high school; even if we are estranged?" She countered and he smiled before hugging his mother and kissing her cheek. She then greeted Dana with a small hug, before Mulder took her and introduced her to the group.

Maggie invited everyone, including Teena back to her house for cake before the graduates went to their party. Everyone agreed and started figuring out who would go with whom. Dana and Mulder said they'd meet everyone there; they had to turn in their cords and stuff. Maggie took their gowns, caps, and diplomas with her and said she'd see them shortly. The group split up to different cars to make their way to the Scully household and Mulder and Scully headed to the table that was behind the stage to turn in what they needed to. They then made their way to his Jeep to head over to the Scully house.

Traffic sucked. Everyone was trying to turn left, so Mulder turned right and went the long way to his girlfriend's place. Both were glad that he had an automatic transmission so they could hold hands. They were the last to make it to the house and headed inside. Maggie took a picture of the two of them with their cake before cutting into it. Dana told Mulder that she'd get them some cake if he saved them a seat. He found two on the couch and sat down and waited, Dana reached him with two forks in her hand and a single plate in the other. The slice of cake on the plate was enough to feed the two of them. Instead of sitting down next to him, she sat in his lap and the two enjoyed their cake.

"Dana, if you want to change before you go, I'd go now." Maggie told her daughter, stopping in the living room door on her way to the kitchen from the other side of the house. Dana nodded and sent Mulder up in front of her to change back into what he was wearing that morning and to put his dress clothes back in the garment bag. "And come see me before you two leave okay?" She asked and Dana smiled and nodded again.

The two women walked into the kitchen and dealt with the dishes they brought in. When Dana dealt with their dishes she returned to the living room to greet her family and Mulder's mom. Mulder came down ten minutes later, back in casual clothes with his garment bag hanging over his shoulders. Dana kissed him swiftly as she passed him to go to her bedroom. Melissa was waiting on her bed. Dana didn't see her and shut her door before pulling her dress of her head. Clad in only her underwear and nylons she walked to her dresser, and pulled out a different pair of underwear.

"How long have you and Fox been sexually active?" Melissa asked and Dana spun around, hand over her heart.

"Fuck! Melissa you scared the crap out of me!" Dana exclaimed. Melissa smirked and waited; Dana planted her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow, waiting for her sister to speak again.

"Are you going to answer the question?" Melissa prompted.

"What gave you the impression we that we've had sex?" Dana countered.

"You two showered together, after being locked in your room for almost an hour." Melissa answered. Dana thought about denying it, but knew it wouldn't work.

"Yes we make love." Dana finally said and Melissa smirked in triumph.

"When was the first time?" Melissa begged to know.

"Turn around and I'll answer your questions." Dana offered and Melissa immediately faced the closed window.

"Our first time with each other was last summer when we were all down in Phoenix. We had the house to ourselves and couldn't stop." Dana answered as she pulled off her nylons and changed into a thong before taking off her bra and putting on a black bra that didn't quite cover the top of her nipples and was strapless. She made sure Melissa wasn't watching her and she stepped into a tight pair of black jeans and a halter top before pulling a translucent long sleeved shirt over it. She joined her sister on the bed and leaned back against the headboard next to her.

"Does mom know?" Melissa asked.

"Hard to say. But knowing mom; she probably does know." Dana replied after thinking about it for a minute.

"Hmm. Well little sis, you better pack and overnight bag, see mom and jet to the grad party." Melissa told her sister getting off of the bed.

Dana did just that, packing a pair of normal underwear, a tee shirt and another pair of jeans for the next day. She also grabbed the toiletries she normally left at Mulder's place and packed them before heading downstairs to her mother. Her mother brought her to the downstairs bedroom and handed her a box of condoms. The only words she said were: "Be safe." Before leaving the room. Dana sighed and packed the box with the rest of her stuff and she and Mulder left and headed to their party.

The night went just as they planned they went to the grad party for a couple hours before they really wanted to just be alone with each other. They returned to Mulder's apartment and didn't move from his bed until Sunday morning.

After showering, they dressed and returned to the Scully house for the official Graduation Party. They opened gifts and cards that had been sent and each received a special gift.

Dana's father's First Officer, was also his best friend. They joined the Navy together, and he passed up a promotion to be able to serve as Will's first officer aboard the ship he captained. He had set up trusts funds for each of Will's kids, while Will had done the same for his kids. They had a system figured out. The kids would get $100 dollars per year, twice whatever they were given for their birthday and a varying amount based on their grades and GPA in school. The amount in Dana's fund was enough to pay for a small one bedroom apartment, anywhere she wanted, for a year without using any outside money.

Teena Mulder had brought her son's inheritance from her late ex-husbands will. It also included the part that should have gone to Samantha. She also brought word that he had his own trust fund, set up by her late parents. They had a similar system to what Dana's was. So he too could live for a year wherever he wanted.

The graduates hugged everyone and thanked them for coming before they announced that they had both received full ride scholarships to Dartmouth on the east coast. And they were heading out in July for Freshman Orientation and to look for an apartment together.

Another round of hugs and congratulations were shared with the two of them. More pictures were taken and besides the obligatory photo with the relatives, there wasn't a single shot of Scully without Mulder.

And they didn't want it any other way.


End file.
